Draconian War
The Draconian War was a major interstellar conflict between the Terran Federation, its allies and the Draconian Empire. First Shots On July 24th, 2572, a Terran Federation exploration fleet led by the TFS Saratoga came into contact with a Jemadar-class heavy cruiser known as the IDC Khazara. The zealous captain saw that the human captain of the Saratoga resembled a demon from Draconian mythology was said to "bring about the Draconians destruction". His crew soon opened fire on the fleet, destroying all vessels but the TFS Keren, which fled to the nearest Terran Federation colony, Freedom's Progress. The crew of the Khazara soon overran the colony. However, the colony was able to send a distress signal to the Terran Federation Senate to warn them about the Draconian Empire. On July 27th, 2572, the Senate voted to declare war on the Draconian Empire, leading to the start of the Draconian War. The War Year One Following the invasion of Freedom's Progress, the Draconian Empire invaded several colonies such as Amador, Pepinia, Sinzar, Cuervo, Cyrene, Ferris Fields, New Canton, Verent, Uqbar and Talitsa. By October of 2572, the Draconian Empire had invaded several border colonies and enslaved their inhabitants. Soon, they advanced upon the Rim Worlds, though they succeeded in taking Red Rocket Rising, Lothal, Raxus Prime, New Carthage and New Constantinople, their efforts to take other Rim Worlds were impeded by the Terran Federation Navy. Battles during this campaign took place on worlds such as Archanis IV, Barisa Prime, Ajilon Prime, Minos Korva, Cygnia Minor, Atlas, Sargasso, Onderon, Anhur and Mandalore. During this campaign, the Draconian imperial forces gained little ground and were eventually driven back by the Terran Federation Navy. After being driven back, the Terran Federation and Draconian Empire battled each other into a five month stalemate. Year Two By June of 2573, the war was still grinding on in a bloody stalemate. In July of 2573, the Terran Federation called for a conference between themselves and their allies in the Mawasi Empire and Nihydron Star Republic. For two months, the conference dragged on in an attempt to form a military alliance between the three empires. In September of 2573, a Nihydron cruiser was attacked by Draconian warships. This resulted in the Nihydron and Mawasi Empires signing the military alliance against the Draconian Empire. The first displays of the alliance were the retaking of Lothal and Raxus Prime. From the fall of 2573 to the spring of 2574, the three governments launched a major offensive against the Draconian Empire. Year Three Following the battles of New Carthage and New Constantinople, the Alliance launched a major assault against the colony of Red Rocket Rising. Though the Alliance suffered great losses, the Draconian commander Ray'irk surrendered after his Merakan subordinate Igido Nosa Hurru turned on him. Following this victory, the Alliance met with Igido and his bond brother Ogada Nosa Fasu to discuss means to reclaim the Fringe Worlds conquered by the Draconian Empire. With the information given by the two Merakans, the Alliance was able to launch a major offensive which led to the reclaiming of all of their lost colonies. In Draconian space, Emperor Ro'tin ordered the Merakan homeworld bombarded as an example to all Merakans who fought against them. Year Four With the Terran Federations Fringe Worlds reclaimed, the Alliance launched attacks against the Draconian Empire Outer colonies. While the outlaying colonies fell almost immediately, the Draconian Imperial Navy stood prepared after four months. Inside Draconian space, the Husnock and Rindamil Resistances were growing stronger, utilizing the destruction of Merak as a propaganda point. Realizing this, the Terran Federation began meeting with resistance leaders and secured an alliance between the two governments. For months a campaign was waged in the Urs system as well as neighboring planets. By the fall of 2575, the Husnock had controlled several systems and worlds. During the winter of 2575, the Rindamil Resistance had gained their independence following the Rindamil Campaign. Not long after, the Draconian Empire launched two failed attempts to seize the colonies of Amador and Pepinia. Year Five As the war entered its fifth year, the Draconian Empire began producing more and more ships from their yards on Monac IV and in the Chin'toka system. After a Pyrrhic victory at the Second Battle of Doisac, the Nihydron Star Republic led an invasion of Monac IV. This victory led to a major campaign against Draconian forces in the Chin'toka system. Though the Alliance was victorious, many lives were lost because of new weapons developed by Draconian scientists on Loval. After a successful raid on the colony, their chief scientist, Elran Rodek was arrested and imprisoned for murder. Not long after the victory on Loval, the Alliance met with Overne and T-Rogoran resistance leaders and formed alliances. Together, they engaged in many battles which led to the freeing of the Overne homeworld and the establishment of several T-Rogoran colonies. Year Six Not long after the liberation's of Golus III and Daltron VII, the Terran Federation led several battles against major Draconian military installations. Some of the more heavily fortified bases (Rakal and Amleth Prime, were taken after several month long sieges. During the sieges of these worlds, the Nihydron Star Republic took the colonies of Portas V, Dozaria and Dosa II. A few months after the invasions, both empires invaded the major trade hubs of Lazon II and Kurrill Prime while the Mawasi Empire invaded the Kelvas system. The seizure of these colonies led to a path being carved into the heart of the Draconian Empire. Year Seven During the seventh year of the war, the Jewel Worlds came under heavy fire by the Alliance. Despite massive support from its most recent allies, the Alliances advancement into the Jewel Worlds was slow. One of their most decisive battles was the Battle of Cato Draconia. Year Eight By New Years Day of 2579, the Alliance had launched a full scale invasion of the Draconia system. In August of 2579, the Alliance had sent several small platoons and squads to infiltrate the defenses on Draconia Primes moons. Landing on the moon of Menae, the forces found themselves facing greater numbers than their intelligence officers suspected. Initially defeated, the squads were soon united under Commander Jon Cooper, who stated that "our alliance shall not be defeated." Together, this group, known as the Defiant Few, stormed the facilities on Menae which controlled their global defense systems and the fleets of the three governments moved in. From late-August to early-October, the Alliance military's and the Draconian Empire forces fought some of the deadliest battles in order to decide the fate of the war. On October 18th, 2578, the Terran Federations 290th Legion surrounded the city of Kala'uun and Emperor Ro'tin surrendered, ending the Draconian War. Aftermath During the November of 2579, respective governments met on the Terran Federation colony of Leo Minoris III to discuss terms for a treaty. On December 13th, the Treaty of Leo Minoris was signed. Impact Casualties and war crimes Slave labor and Genocide New Governments Under the Treaty of Leo Minoris, the Draconian Empire was forced to abandon many worlds. A majority of these colonies were granted to either the Husnock or the Rindamil. Category:Wars *